Barney Around the Treehouse (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney Around the Treehouse is a Barney Home Video that was originally released in October 3, 1997. This home video uses the same musical arrangements from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". Plot Barney, BJ and the kids are doing some changes around the treehouse. Cast *Barney *BJ *Carlos *Stephen *Min *Maria *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Slly Hat #Welcome to Our Treehouse #Rig a Jig Jug #If You're Happy and You Know It #Number Limbo #The Noble Duke of York #Down by the Station #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #You're a Grand Old Flag #Welcome to Our Treehouse (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music *Welcome to Our Treehouse *You're a Grand Old Flag *Down by the Station *Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom De Ay Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Late 1995/1996-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 4 episodes (Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, Camp WannaRunnaRound, Barney's Adventure Bus, First Day of School, We've Got Rhythm, etc). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "It's Time for Counting!". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life, it' when Stephen accidentally put a top hat on the Barney doll. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he trips on the paint can and fell down. Luckily he isn't hurt. *The 1997-1998 Lyrick Studios logo used in this home video was also seen in "Good Day, Good Night". Release Dates *October 3rd 1997 (Lyrick Studios print) *March 12, 1999 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) Cover Arts 1997 Lyrick Studios print Front Cover *The Late 1992-1993 Season 2 Barney costume (from "Stop, Look and Be Safe") with a number hat on *The Late 1995/1996-1997 BJ costume with the Duke' hat on *The "Classic Collection" spine on the top Back Cover *A picture of Barney and his friends singing "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" *A picture of BJ on his side after tripping on the paint can and falling down *A picture of Barney and his friends hugging each other during "I Love You" 1999 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print Front Cover *Barney (in his Season 3 costume), BJ (in his Season 4-6 costume) and the kids in the bottom of the Season 4-6 treehouse *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on top Back Cover *Barney with the hat on and the kids singing "Silly Hat" *Barney and his friends singing "Ring Around the Rosie Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos